1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved display apparatus embodied in the combination of an electron gun unit and a video unit.
2. Related Art
The term “display apparatus” collectively refers to monitors for a TV set or a computer system, and includes an LCD (liquid crystal display) monitor, a CRT (cathode ray tube) monitor, and a CDT (color display tube) monitor. Generally, the CDT monitor and the CRT monitor are monitors for the computer system and the TV set employing a cathode ray tube bulb. Hereinbelow, the term “CRT monitor” will be used to cover the CDT monitor.
A display apparatus for a CRT monitor comprises: a cathode ray tube bulb which has a panel, a funnel, and a neck; an electron gun unit inserted into the neck of the cathode ray tube bulb and emitting an electron beam into the cathode ray tube bulb; and a video unit combined with the electron gun unit and transmitting a video signal to the cathode ray tube bulb.
The video unit includes a video PCB (printed circuit board) vertically disposed relative to the electron gun unit, and a boss holder provided on the video PCB so as to be combined with a boss part of the electron gun unit.
If the electron gun unit emits an electron beam into the cathode ray tube bulb according to the intensity of the video signal from the video PCB, the electron beam collides with fluorescent materials of monochrome or RGB (red, green, blue) colors coated on an inner surface of the panel, thereby displaying a picture on the panel.
In such a display apparatus, there is a need for space because the electron gun unit is vertically combined with the video PCB.
The length of the space is an important factor in the size of a rear casing. Thus, as the height elongates, the rear casing increases in size, thereby making compact design difficult. Moreover, with respect to the structure of the video PCB, if there is a force acting in the space, the video PCB is likely to be easily separated from the electron gun unit.
The following are considered to be generally pertinent to the present invention but are burdened by the disadvantages set forth above: U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,781 to Siccardo, entitled FIXATION OF CATHODE RAY TUBE IN TV RECEIVER CABINET, issued on 25 Nov. 1997, Japanese Utility Model No. 3072615 to Urisu, entitled AN IMAGE OUTPUT DEVICE AND A TELEVISION SET, issued on 2 Aug. 2000, Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-11066 to Ohara, entitled METHOD FOR MODIFYING OLEFINIC RESIN, published on 14 Feb. 1995, Japanese Patent Publication No. 06-51713 to Ishibashi, entitled CONNECTION SYSTEM FOR CIRCUIT BOARD OF CRT MOUNTED EQUIPMENT, published on 25 Feb. 1994, Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-75143 to Takechi, entitled CRT ATTACHMENT STRUCTURE, published on 16 Mar. 1999, Korean Utility Model No. 1995-6856 to Kwan-Joon Hwang, entitled CRT COUPLING APPARATUS, issued on Aug. 21, 1995, Korean Patent Publication No. 1994-18504 to Detmar Harting et al., entitled MAGNE SYSTEM FOR SELECTION BLOCK IN TEXTILE MACHINES, published on 18Aug. 1994, Korean Patent Publication No. 1997-48241 to Byung-Jik Koh, entitled CRT NECK COUPLER, published on 31 Jul. 1997, and Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-40349 to Heung-Shin Park, entitled CRT SOCKET BOARD STRUCTURE IN A MONITAR, published on 25 Nov. 1999.